Sakura's Dream
by Clumsy0132
Summary: Sakura has a very strange dream about our favorite religious nutcase, psycho bomber, and our cannibal plant man. My little sister's dream! AU


**YO Clumsy is here! **

**This is my first one-shot!**

**But I didn't come up with the idea, my little sister's had a dream that involved her two best friends and her boyfriend… **

**Here we go disclaimer:**

**Zetsu: Why do we have to do it? **_Be nice to her…_

**Clumsy: Thank you Zetsu…. You're sexy by the way.**

**Zetsu: O.o**

**Hidan: What the fuck!**

**Deidra: Has hell froze over!**

**Sakura: Um… Clumsy doesn't own Naruto and apparently had an odd crush on the cannibal plant man.**

**Clumsy: Damn straight…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random Information:<strong>_

_Sakura had been captured several months ago by the Akatsuki and had been forced to give them medical attention when it was needed. However what she hadn't expected was to find that she actually enjoyed their company._

* * *

><p>"HIDAN!" Sakura yelled as she stomped through the base holding a bloody garment in her clutched fist. She had went into the washroom to fetch her favorite white tank top from the wash, but instead found a bloody tattered tank top.<p>

"What bitch?" Hidan yelled as he came out of kitchen holding up a giant sandwich in his grasp, dripping mustard.

"What the hell happen to my shirt?" Sakura yelled as she waved it in front of his face. Hidan's eyes widen slightly as he backed away slowly. Sure he was immortal but damn that girl had a killer right hook.

"It looks like it has blood on it, yeah." Deidra snickered as he took Hidan's uneaten sandwich and walked out the kitchen.

"GRR!" Sakura growled as she punched Hidan square in the jaw and sent him flying through the wall. Afterward she deposed of her bloody tank top and stomped off towards the living room.

Sitting on the couch she turned on the TV and began watching Jersey Shore, just as Zetsu had come into the room.

"_Hello Sakura._** What shit are you watching?"** Zetsu said as he sat down next to her.

"Jersey Shore, duh." She snickered. She had not got that much sleep all week and Zetsu was so darn warm that she felt herself drifting as she watched the TV. As she grew more tired she laid her head down against his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's Dream…<em>

_Sakura was standing in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. As she took a step she felt as the brown and yellow leaves crunched under her weight, before she realized she was not alone._

_Standing beside her was Zetsu, to her other side was Deidra, and on the other side of Zetsu was Hidan. _

_Her lower jaw dropped as she observed them. Hidan was stumbling around in a drunken matter with a wide silly smile on his face. Zetsu was absent of his giant plant that wrapped around his handsome face, and was doing jumping jacks - similar to how Tobi had done one day- while singing in a cheerful tune the Smurf's song—you know like "La la lalala"—with a giant grin on his face. Deidra was actually freaking Sakura out the worse as he grabbed her hand while sucking on his thumb with the other hand._

"_Mommy can I have a cookie? I promise I've been a good girl." Deidra said in a childish voice like Tobi's. _

_Sakura looked wildly at them confused beyond belief. _

"_You're all idiots!" She yelled as she snatched her hand away from Deidra and ran away from them. _

_Suddenly Zetsu stops singing and jumping, he falls to his knees while bringing his hands up in front of his chest. "I FEEL SO ALONE!" He yelled dramatically._

_Hidan stumbles towards Zetsu and places his hand on Zetsu shoulder. "It's okay… she'll come back." _

_Deidra began crying for his 'Mommy' while Hidan stumbled over a vine falling onto his face. _

_Sakura came back slightly worried about Zetsu and comfort him telling him he's not alone. Out of everyone at the Akatsuki Zetsu had become the closest thing to a best friend since she's been there. Zetsu regained his composer and stood up as if nothing happen._

_Deidra started hugging Sakura's legs yelling "Mommy's back!" _

_Finally after ten minutes of not being able to get the grown man that thought he was a three year old little girl of her legs she went crazy and yelled stomping off mad. _

_Zetsu once again fell to his knees and yelled. "Why does she always do this me?" _

"_It's otay Zetsy. She not mean to be meanie head." Deidra said as he picked up a stick and threw it at a tree._

_Sakura feeling bad came back and convinced him that she did not hate him and that he wasn't alone._

_ZONE OUT!_

_End Sakura's Dream…._

* * *

><p>Sakura gasped as she woke up from her dream and looked around confused. She was in Akatsuki's base sitting next to Zetsu, Hidan was on the other side of Zetsu, and Deidra was sitting next to her, all three staring at her slightly confused.<p>

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidra asked.

That did it….

Sakura fell to the ground gasping for breath as she laughed her face turning red and tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what do you think? <strong>

**Two best friends: Hidan and Deidra**

**Boyfriend: Zetsu**

**My little Sister: Sakura**

**Review here please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
